


Parker's World View

by Giglet



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giglet/pseuds/Giglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is like an oyster: mostly gray and slimy, but occasionally yielding pearls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parker's World View

Somebody once said to Parker, "With your looks and your skills, girl, the world is your oyster."

And she (the way Parker does, sometimes) suddenly _understood_ that yes, that was true. Not, you know, literally true (because the world wasn't really an oyster at all, although it had some oysterish qualities) but anyway, not literally true. Close, though.

She doesn't even like oysters, although she'd eaten some for a con once, so she learned how to hold them and pry them open with a knife, and cut the little piece that sticks to the shell, and swallow the rest without dribbling juice down her shirt.

She doesn't like oysters, and she doesn't like a lot of things about the world, but she likes pearls. She likes pearls a lot.

Mostly, since then, she's been focused on the part where the world is _hers_.


End file.
